Schools and their parent and employees need a system to send and receive information using a variety of messaging formats, systems, and message receiving devices. For example, a school that is closed due to flooding needs to contact the parents and employees quickly. Often the messages will vary in their level of importance. This could affect the delivery methods and/or the nature and timing of any needed response to the message. For example, the arrival of an e-mail message from a particular sender might cause the recipient to fax a report in response. A message reporting a failure in a mission-critical computer system may need an immediate response from a maintenance technician that the message has been received and will be acted on. A message reporting a fire or other disaster may need to be sent simultaneously, or in a notification hierarchy, to multiple members of a disaster response team, with escalating methods of messaging and response gathering to insure that every team member has been notified and has responded in an appropriate fashion. In some group messaging contexts, the post-message processing, organizing, and reporting of multiple message responses can be important in further decision making by the message originator.
The prior art methods implemented in commercially available unified messaging and device specific systems generally provide one-way delivery, with destinations defined by the sender. Unfortunately, prior art systems do not solve the need for originating a message, with attachment and response requirements, in a manner and format that is independent of the type of the device that is to be used for delivering the message to the recipients. Also, prior art systems do not permit the message notification methods to be defined by the recipients, and do not include a facility for automatic processing and organization of message responses. Accordingly, known e-mail, unified messaging and specific device systems using these prior art methods are deficient in responding to these requirements.
A need exists for a system and method for automating and escalating the delivery of messages and collection of message responses implemented through messaging devices of multiple types. The system needs to work in conjunction with recipient rules routing, verification of notification and response, and collection of responses in a predefined format.
A need exists for a digital information and response system to bridge the gap between the government and the public for communication without being limited to one device.
A need exists for a method of communication from an administrator which reaches all possible forms of communication devices, so that all members of the public can be reached.
A need exists for a system that can transmit a message in multiple languages to multiple user devices to inform the public of emergency situations, and general information simultaneously.
The present embodiments meet these needs.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.